


Catnip and Catnaps

by Jaune



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Occupation, Always A Cat!Steve, Cat!Steve, Customer Service & Tech Support, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Paraplegia, Pigeon!Bucky, Schmoop, mentions of animal testing, paraplegic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Jaune
Summary: Steve escapes bad guys at an animal testing plant, just to end up in an alley.The alley has more bad guys in it. They work at an ice cream parlor, and think it's funny to put Steve in a freezer.Steve is saved by Tony "Iron Man" Stark, and they go home and live happily ever after.That's the story.These are cat!Steve's thoughts.





	1. Adventures of Blond Cat Steve and His Owner Who Loves Dark Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses to give!!!!!!

Steve is a stray cat that Tony rescued from the freezer of an ice creamery one night (some sadistic employees wanted to terrorize Steve) and took him home. 

Tony works in IT. 

Tony likes pepper on his eggs, and won't eat them any other way. Steve alternately loves and hates how it tickles his nose and thinks Tony laughs at the strangest things.

Tony works mostly from home, but has to leave for remote jobs sometimes. Steve feels like it's forever but Tony always leaves the TV on as a "learning experience." Steve likes watching Captain America the best, and watching the guy tackling villains and doing all those acrobatics makes Steve want to pounce on some imaginary rodents and do his own acrobatics off of Tony's furniture. Sometimes he even chases the invisible villains around his (and Tony's? But mostly his) apartment. 

Steve is much happier living with Tony than where he was before, where scientists had injected him with big sharp needles or added something that made his food smell weird which made Steve feel funny (and sometimes hurt) or shaved him and smeared weird yucky smelling stuff on his skin. 

Steve even has a friend, kinda. There's a pigeon that comes to roost in the winter months, when the outside weather gets colder but not too cold, not like the freezer. His name is Bucky and he likes to build his nest on one of the beams running across ~~Tony's~~ _Steve's_ balcony. 

Bucky always dives at Tony's head when Tony goes out on the balcony. Tony doesn't like it.

Tony doesn't like Bucky.

But Tony took Steve in from the cold and gave him a home. He doesn't see why Tony couldn't do the same for his friend. 

Tony is good, the best, warmest, cuddliest man in the whole world. Nothing bad ever happens when Tony is around (except for when he yells at Steve for rubbing up against Tony's legs especially hard when Tony wears black pants--the contrast with Steve's blond fur is so super nice--or when Steve pees outside of the litter box, which he only does when stressed). And sometimes Tony will put Steve in his lap when he's sitting in his wheelchair and roll him around the apartment super fast. Steve's heart races, but in a good way. He knows Tony would never hurt him. 

Big bumbling human that he is, Tony's still the smartest man Steve has ever met. He knows when Steve needs space and doesn't pressure him. He looks out for Steve's personal boundaries and doesn't think Steve shouldn't have them just because he's a cat. Even when Steve gets fleas one time, Tony is really gentle with the bath and the hose even when Steve is scared at first and doesn't like it. With Tony, the water from the hose is warm and doesn't hurt like it did with the humans who kept Steve in a cage.

But Steve doesn't much think about them anymore. 

Tony is good and warm and soft and even though he's not a genius like Steve (who else would figure out the greatest hiding spot for dead mice is underneath the couch? Tony STILL hasn't found it, haha) Tony's still pretty smart, especially for a human. 

Steve wants to stay with Tony and keep taking care of Tony forever.

Steve loves his Tony.

The Enddddddd


	2. They Live Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still loves Tony.

Steve would love Tony more if he let Bucky _into_ the apartment. 

 

Steve is working on the logistics of that right now. 

 

Once Tony spends more intimate time with Bucky, they're sure to love each other, just like Steve loves them both. He just has to figure out a way to get Bucky inside... 

 

Soon, Bucky, _soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the comedown from writing my 21K one shot, 'Keyhole' and I've been craving fluff ever since Infinity War.


End file.
